


Summer Storm

by texting_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Set after the start of Season 3,You let your guard down in a quiet moment, unaware of the danger -With a flutter of wings, you're discovered.





	

You breathed in deeply.  
The hot air smelled like grass, dry dirt and summer.  
A light breeze swirled around you, caressing your heavy shoulders underneath the light shirt.  
Both of your feet were placed on the ground, mentally connected with the energy from the earth, your bare arms hanging by your side.

Cicadas sung and the sun beat down on you.  
Holding your head up, you closed your eyes.  
Relishing the moment.

 

Sam and Dean were somewhere else, hunting the witch you had come for here.

 

A quick glance around reassured you that not a soul was around.  
Children had abandoned the area sincethe early morning, adults keeping in their air-conditioned houses. The streets were deserted.

 

You closed your eyes again and turned your face back towards the sun. After a heartbeat you slowly let out your breath.  
The weight got lifted from your shoulders as you unfolded a pair of large wings.

 

It hadn't been easy to keep your true identy a secret, especially after you had crossed paths with Gabriel, but thankfully he had kept silent and only raised an eyebrow at your reasoning.  
Pretending to be a hunter had been a way to escape Heaven and its rules.

Now you solely focused on your breathing, allowing your long hidden wings to slowly unfold, spread until they reached their capacity and be touched by the bright rays of sunshine.  
The soft, warm breeze caressed your skin as it moved around you, gently went in between your feathers and carefully cleaned out the dust and the scent of ages long ago.

A small smile spread on your face. A shy glance backwards showed you your shadow, a fragile human with a pair of meter-long wings. They slightly swayed in the breeze.  
It felt so, so good.

You flinched heavily as the flutter of wings reached your ears. Shoulders slumped down and you made no attempt to hide your true form from the angel behind you.

"Castiel." You whispered, acknowledging his presence though your back was still turned towards him. He remained silent.  
After a moment the silence grew so thick you could not stand it anymore and turned around.  
His eyes were full of wonder and surprise, shining with happiness about finally recognizing you. His head was slightly angled, like so often, like he always did. Like he always had.

"______?" He asked, and his voice small and full of disbelief. "The ______ I knew died in the war... I thought I'd never see you again... Balthazar-" He broke off, taking a step closer and looking down on your smaller vessel. He reached out with a hand and carefully touched your upper arm, afraid that it could be an illusion, afraid you could slip through his grip and fade away any second.  
The smile that had left your face reappeared as you looked into the blue eyes of his vessel and beyond that into the face of the angel held inside.  
His physical face furrowed his brows in the attempt to comprehend what he was experiencing.  
"It's me, Castiel. I'm alive." The last words were a mere whisper above the sounds of nature.  
His following actions were so very _human_ that they surprised you. He closed the distance between the two of you and closed his arms around your body.  
Automatically you stood up on your tiptoes to place your chin on one of his shoulders while he bend down to meet you better.  
"I prayed so often but I never thought..."

 

You felt his chest expanding with every intake of breath which held your scent. Your very own delicate mixture of the scent of clouds and the sky, deep forest and Heaven.  
Eventually you parted.  
His hands lingered on your arms and your smile didn't fade.  
"I'm glad you did."  
The smallest smile appeared on his face as he looked at every detail your vessel displayed from a whole new angle.

 

"Whoa Cas, what's that business with the hugging and hands-on?" Dean's voice interrupted.  
"And..." Sam said, eyes fixed on your shadow. "Why does your shadow...?" He didn't finish his question. The answer was obvious.

Castiel turned around and faced the brothers, the largest smile they had ever seen on his face.  
With a hand between your shoulders he proudly spoke:  
“Sam, Dean. I think it is time that you meet ______. She is an Angel of the Lord.”


End file.
